


Working For My Money

by SakuraBlossom22



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kinktober 2017, Mentions of Prompto/Noctis, Multi, Nyx is thirsty for that Prompto booty, Please Don't Hate Me, Prompto Week, Prompto is very much under age, im trying to cover all the tags, talk of prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Prompto has to find a job to survive till he can move in with Noctis. Overhearing Nyx and someone else talking, Prompto got an idea that he shouldn't have.DAY 1 of Prompto Week was Favorite Scene or Brotherhood, I went with Brotherhood and did an AU of sorts! I crossed this with Kinktober day 19 and picked Prostitution/Sex Work. THis is actually very tame with like slight talk of nsfw stuff. Please enjoy and just know that I do plan to come back to this!





	1. Bad Ideas

Prompto could never admit that he needed help, especially to his best friend, Prince Noctis. With his parents gone all the time, he had to take care of himself. Once he hit the age of 16, the bills were paid less by his parents as they had sent a letter telling him that he would have to go out and find a job. Prompto had looked into other jobs, worked for the usual fast food places and restaurants but he never lasted long. Something would happen and it would usually consist of him tripping over his own feet and making a mess of something or someone. He even held a job at the arcade for a few months until he couldn’t control himself and ended up playing more games than working the counter. It wasn’t until he was at the Citadel with Noctis one day that he heard something that no one ever really talked about. Prostitution. It wasn’t considered illegal to sell your body for money. In fact, some of the richest people did just that, it was just never talked about.  

 

Prompto had heard one of the Kingsglaive, a guy named Nyx if he remembered correctly, talking about one of the prettiest boys he had ever fucked. Prompto was shocked, he always figured that only females were prostitutes but here he was, listing to someone talk about a male prostitute. He was no stranger to sex, in fact, he and Noctis often did more than just play video games when they were together. He excused himself from Noctis’s side stating a poor excuse of having to use the bathroom and walked back the way he came. Backtracking down a few hallways he found who he was looking for, Nyx. Prompto thanked whatever luck was on his side. As he approached the man in question, Nyx turned around looked him right in the eyes. Prompto froze, Nyx had a piercing look that he wasn’t used to. He licked his lips before speaking. 

 

“Uh...so I heard you earlier.”

 

Nyx raised an eyebrow at the sentence. “Saying what?”

 

“Ah, um...how you, uh…'fucked one of the prettiest boys you've ever seen.' I honestly thought only females were prostitutes, so...guys can do it too?” 

 

Prompto could tell he was red. His face was hit and he was shaking a bit as he watches Nyx’s face for his reaction. Prompto could tell that his face went through many expressions before settling on a neutral one. Nyx licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Prompto’s body, Prompto shivered a bit as he cast his eyes down to the floor and his arms wrapped around himself. 

 

“If you’re asking about guys being prostitutes than yes, it’s not only limited to females. Why you thinkin’ about selling your body?” 

 

Prompto went rigid at those words and Nyx let out a hearty laugh, patting Prompto on one of his shoulders. 

 

“You’re definitely cute enough. There are plenty of people who would like to get at you. Tell you what, I’ll meet you at your house and then take you to a place where you can work.” 

 

Prompto felt his eyes widen and smiled brightly at the taller male. “Yes, thank you Nyx. C-could you keep this a secret between us? I-I would rather not have Noctis know about this…”

 

Nyx nodded his head and a smirk slipped onto his face. “Of course, but you’ll have to do something for me in return.”

 

“Anything! Let me know what I can do and I will do what I can.”

 

Nyx leaned in close, the hand that was on Prompto’s shoulder moved and gripped his chin softly. “If you get the job, let me have a go with you.”

 

His voice was soft, lips brushing against his own as breath ghosted over Prompto’s lips. Prompto’s eyes widened a bit as he licked his own lips, his tongue brushing against Nyx’s own lips. His face was red, going from the tips of his ears down to his chest and he nodded once. 

 

“O-Okay.” 


	2. Shopping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx meets up with Prompto after he gets off of work and takes Prompto clothes shopping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 5 (10/23): Favorite Outfit ★ Sunrise  
> Kinktober 23. Shibari | Corset | Against a wall
> 
> So I went with Favorite Outfit and Corset/Against a Wall.  
> I really do like Prom's casual outfit and I could imagine him wearing something similar during Brotherhood. I mean he can't always be in his school uniform. Rating did go up, soooooo, have fun with that~
> 
> Same people once again helped me with this, so check them out from my other fics  
> @KairaKara101  
> @Bakayamadachan

As promised, Prompto met up with Nyx later that night. He wasn’t really sure about where they were going but something told him that he could trust the glaive. Prompto would have tried for small talk with the other but he was honestly just afraid of the other. Nyx was so much bigger than him, stronger, he knew Nyx could take him down in one move and the thought of being taken down, held to the ground or against the wall had him excited. Should he try and cause Nyx to restrain him? Prompto assumed it would be best if he didn’t, they actually had to do things or Prompto would need to find a different place to get his money. The walk felt like it took hours, but once he checked his phone it had only been about 45 minutes. 

 

When Nyx stopped him, they were in front of a building made of white stucco. The front was decorated with potted plants and some of the window displays held cute outfits. Prompto was silent as he looked around. He knew that they were a few minutes from the citadel and was confused.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

Nyx shifted his eyes to look at Prompto before he opened up the door and ushered Prompto inside. Prompto reluctantly entered the building followed closely by Nyx. He looked around the place and noticed that it was stocked with racks of clothing and jewellery, was Nyx going to buy him something to wear? Did he need nicer clothes or maybe something a bit more revealing? Questions and ideas swirled in his head as he missed the exchange between the two. It wasn’t until Nyx placed a hand on his shoulder that he was pulled out of his head and back into the real world. Prompto was vaguely aware that Nyx had said something but he really had no idea as to what it was. His eyes cleared and focused on Nyx’s face, a blush covering his cheeks. 

 

“Uh...what did you say?”

 

Nyx smirked at the reply and shook his head before pushing Prompto to the front desk. 

 

“She’s going to take your measurements, get you set up with something really nice and then I will take you to the place you want. The owner requires that you have nice clothes.”  

 

Prompto nodded once, the words going into his brain and his feet moving on their own. He admitted that the woman at the counter seemed nice, her blue eyes were bright and her brown hair looked soft. It framed her face in a cute way that almost made him want to take a picture. He would have to ask after they were done. She placed her hands on his forearm and directed him all over the store. They made plenty of stops looking into different things and he even picked a few off the shelves and tried them on. Prompto really liked her style sense and let her know. He got a kind smile in return before she asked something he wasn’t expecting. 

 

“Would you like me to help pick out some lingerie? Nyx told me that you were going to visit Madam Claudia, would it be bad if I assumed you were trying for a job?” 

 

Prompto paled visibly at her question. He didn’t know who this Madam Claudia was but he knew what she was referring to. His mind started to race again, thoughts about if he could hide the extra things he would be doing from his friends especially if some random store worker knew what he was about to do. Prompto licked his lips and looked up towards where Nyx was standing before his eyes went back to the brunette next to him. He nodded quickly and brought a hand up to run through his hair. 

 

“I uh, don’t know who this Madam Claudia is but, I um… Yes. I would like your help with picking out lingerie. If that isn’t too much to ask.” 

 

The girl smiled up at him and walked him towards the section that held the lingerie. Going through the section actually made him think about all the different types. He understood now why it often took girls so long to shop. If guys had as much of a selection they would probably spend hours just trying to find something that was comfortable. He was allowed to try on a few things and found out that he really liked the way silk felt against his skin. Once he picked out a few of the nicer items, Nyx came up behind them and held out a few pairs of pantyhose. 

 

“These should be about your size, help to show off those long legs of yours. I also picked out a few things that Claudia will demand you have.”

 

Prompto came face to face with the tiniest red pleated skirt he has ever seen. His face went red just from imagining himself wearing it. His mind went to the school uniforms that the girls wear and honestly he would love to have one. Maybe he could convince Noctis to get one for him, he was sure that the prince had some type of pull on things like that. He didn’t know he could get even redder until the thought of Noctis looking at him while dressed like a girl. Prompto felt a twitch in his pants and quickly grabbed the items from Nyx before grabbing two pairs of shoes and walking to the register. 

 

“Should I assume that you are paying for these?” 

 

Prompto turned to look at Nyx with the smallest of smirks, he knew that this wouldn’t come cheap but he also knew that he would be paying Nyx back eventually. Thinking about what Nyx would and could do to him had him twitching again. Astrals, he hasn’t even been given a job yet and he was already imagining himself sleeping with Nyx. 

 

“Of course, you don’t have the money yet. Go wait by the dressing room, I want you to change into something before we leave.”

 

Prompto frowned at his words but agreed anyway. He pulled out his phone quickly and noticed that they had only been in the store for 30 minutes, what exactly did Nyx want him to change into? Eventually, Nyx walked up to him and held out one of the many bags. 

 

“Everything you need to wear is in here. Put it on quickly so we can go get you a job.” 

 

Taking the bag Prompto sighed and shook his head before entering the dressing room. Pulling out the items in the bag had him letting out a short scream. What the hell was he supposed to do with half these items and where did Nyx even find them? Prompto was certain that some of these items weren’t being sold on shelves. It took him some time but he eventually got everything on, though he would have to leave the dressing room to get some help from Nyx. 

 

Stepping out into the store had Prompto blushing like crazy. He spotted Nyx sitting next to the dressing room and moved over to him quickly, the heeled boots he wore clicking against the tile floor. Prompto stood in front of Nyx and wrapped his arms around his chest as his face heated up. He cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with this entire situation. 

 

“Uh, I’ve never worn this before, could you...help me?” 

 

Nyx looked up at him and Prompto turned a darker shade, he was almost dark enough to match the red corset and thong he was reluctantly in. He watched as Nyx’s eyes darkened a bit before the other nodded and stood up. Moving behind Prompto, Nyx gripped at the ribbons and pulled them tightly, tying them into cute bows behind Prompto.

 

“Don’t forget to wear the shirt, wouldn’t want anyone to know you enjoy dressing like a girl.” 

 

Nyx leaned against Prompto and pressed his lips to the other's ear. Prompto shivered at the feel of stubble against his ear and bit his lower lip, nodding in response. He quickly slipped on his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He has on a red sleeveless shirt and grey cargo pants. His boots were simple brown with a bit of a heel, big enough to give him a few inches of extra height, which he took complete advantage of. The outfit was nice enough and one couldn’t even see what Prompto had on underneath. The corset gave him a bit more of a womanly figure while the thong did absolutely nothing for him aside from feeling nice against his skin. Prompto thanked the woman at the counter and followed behind Nyx as they left. 

 

Nyx started to walk further away from the citadel, Prompto following close behind before he felt his arm grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. Prompto let out a soft squeak as he was surprised but calmed down as soon as he noticed it was Nyx who had grabbed him. Prompto felt his back pressed against a wall, his arms above his head held by his wrist with one of Nyx’s legs between his own. His eyes widened a bit as he looked over Nyx, a blush covering his cheeks again but working its way down his neck. 

 

“So-Something I can help you with?”

 

He felt one of Nyx’s hands move away and ran down his body, stopping on the swell of his ass. Nyx squeezed gently and Prompto couldn’t help the sound that came out of him, Nyx had some big hands and they felt wonderful groping his ass. 

 

“I’m going to make you pay off these clothes one day. Make sure you wear something nice, can’t wait to have that pretty mouth begging for me.”

 

Nyx leaned in and pressed his own lips against Prompto’s. The kiss was short but rough as Nyx sucked on his lower lip as he pulled away. He let go of Prompto and moved away before grabbing his hand, leading him back to the main road. Prompto almost couldn’t breathe. His chest rising and falling in rapid succession as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. His mind was replaying the scene and honestly, he really couldn’t wait to see how different Nyx was from Noctis. 


End file.
